Current devices used for collecting from a body lumen (e.g., esophagus) a tissue sample suspected of disease have not provided adequate clinical sampling of the entire circumference of the lumen. This lack of circumferential sampling often leads to sampling errors. Additionally, such existing devices often cause the tissue sample from being contaminated by neighboring tissue collected en route to and from the site of the suspected diseased tissue.